This invention relates to games and more particularly to a rotating gameboard for use with card games.
There are numerous card games which require a gameboard in conjunction with the card game, and frequently including playing chips. By way of example, one of the many famous card games requiring a gameboard is the game of Michigan Rummy. This game has numerous variations such as Rummy Royal, playing the poker hand, and numerous other variations. There are also many other games all utilizing the same basic requirements.
With such games, in addition to the set of playing cards and playing chips, the gameboard is somewhat standard in that it has a central pot with numerous peripheral playing sections about the central pot. The chips are generally placed in each of these playing sections as well as the pot and by means of the appropriate cards, players can win playing chips from selected ones of the playing sections of the gameboard.
One of the problems with this type of gameboard, is that frequently many players are playing the game, often as many as eight players. As a result, the size of the gameboard is frequently quite large and as a result, players on one side of the board have difficulty reaching over to the sections on the other side of the board. The gameboards are often formed out of paper or vinyl with the various playing sections printed thereon. As a result, the size of the gameboard can be made large to accommodate all of the players sitting around the board. However, when a player from one side has to reach over to take some playing chips from an opposite side, it becomes most awkward, inconvenient, and disturbing to the playing of the game. Of course, one player can bother an opposing player and have him take the chips, but again this disturbs the concentration of the other player, causes continuous bother between the players, which again provides an annoyance to the enjoyment to the game.
One way of alleviating this problem is to have the gameboard turn. When the gameboard is made out of paper of plastic, this becomes difficult because the board is extremely flimsy and flexible and can tilt during rotation thereof from one position to the other, causing the playing chips to fall from one playing section to another playing section. An alternative is to make the gameboard out of a solid plastic material whereby the whole board can be picked up and rotated. However, this also provides difficulty since in the course of rotation, as the board is lifted up off the support surface to rotate it, the chips can fall out or pass from one section to the next section.